Ce soir, Il neige
by Llyza
Summary: Voici un One-Shot IchiHime, un peu en retard pour la saison. Ichigo et Orihime se croisent le soir de Noël. Le Shinigami Remplaçant pourrait rendre la soirée de la jeune fille plus agréable, par sa simple présence. Plus un Mini RenRuki. Enjoy!


_Je sais que Noël est passé depuis un moment, mais je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire à cause du blocus, alors je l'ai terminée pour la Saint Valentin XD (enfin, le lendemain par quelques minutes)_

_Bleach appartient à Kubo et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture._

_~Llyza_

* * *

**Ce soir, Il neige**

* * *

Ce soir-là, il neigeait.

Inoue Orihime était seule chez elle. Elle avait refusé l'invitation de Tatsuki de passer les fêtes de Noël chez elle, ne voulant en aucun cas déranger une commémoration familiale en ces jours d'hiver.

La jeune fille avait décidé de passer le Réveillon avec pour seule compagnie la photographie du frère qu'elle avait tant chéri. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait cette période seule… Pour dire vrai, c'était ainsi qu'elle passait ce moment de l'année depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce soir et les quelques autres qui suivraient, elle les vivrait dans le recueillement, la nostalgie, la mélancolie…

Et le jour de la rentrée des classes, elle offrirait leurs cadeaux à chacun de ses précieux amis. Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en faire trop et dut se résoudre à choisir les quelques personnes auxquelles elle destinerait ses présents.

Le choix ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'elle l'aurait cru. En tête de liste se trouvait bien évidemment sa meilleure amie, Arisawa Tatsuki. Venaient ensuite ses compagnons d'infortune, Ishida Uryuu et Sado Yasutora, ainsi que ses amis de la Soul Society, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia et Matsumoto Rangiku. Ah, il faudra d'ailleurs demander à cette dernière de faire parvenir au capitaine Hitsugaya Toushirou le petit paquet qu'elle lui avait préparé. Et bien sûr, il y avait Kurosaki Ichigo. Son sauveur, le garçon auquel elle consacrait presque toutes ses pensées, celui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis assez longtemps que pour avoir oublié quand tout cela a commencé.

~~~~0000~~~~

_'Ah… Il neige…'_

Ce fut la simple pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en se postant devant la fenêtre de son salon. Ichigo se sentait étrangement calme malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans son salon. Son père et ses sœurs étaient entrain de fêter la naissance du petit Jésus à gorges déployées, mais il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Non, ce soir, il était distrait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se fondre dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de son doux foyer. Si seulement il arrivait à décrypter le message que sa conscience essayait de lui faire passer… Du coin de l'œil, il continuait à observer les flocons virevoltants qui venaient s'amonceler à même le sol.

_'Flocons… ?'_

Cela vint ajouter au tourment du jeune homme. Il n'était pas très doué quand il s'agissait de sentiments et décida de se concentrer pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

~~~~0000~~~~

Orihime était en pleine rêverie à sa fenêtre, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, quand elle sentit comme une chaude couverture l'envelopper doucement. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce impression et eut soudain l'envie de marcher.

Elle se leva et sans même prendre son manteau ni son châle, elle sortit. Elle irait là où ses pas l'emmèneraient, elle allait remonter jusqu'à la source de cette sensation enivrante. Et elle marcha, regardant droit devant elle, comme si rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avancer.

~~~~0000~~~~

_'Besoin d'air'_ se dit le Shinigami Remplaçant.

Prenant sa veste et son écharpe au passage, lançant un bref « Je sors», il partit. Il faisait vraiment froid mais Ichigo sentait qu'il devait faire ces quelques pas. Il se mit donc en marche et décida que le parc était un bon endroit pour méditer sur ce qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Arrivé à destination, le garçon à la crinière orange alla s'adosser contre un arbre dont il ne restait rien du feuillage pour mieux admirer la voie lactée. Encore une fois, son attention fut attirée par un flocon qui vint se poser délicatement sur le bout de son nez.

_'Inoue…'_

La forme de la petite chose blanche lui avait rappelé celle des épingles qui ornaient toujours les longues mèches rousse de la jeune fille. Il se demanda si elle allait bien. Il se surprit à penser à tous ces sourires, tous ces moments remplis de rires qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avec leurs amis. Ichigo était heureux d'avoir des amis comme les siens. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de celle qui les avaient initiées :

« Kurosaki-kun ? »

Elle était là, dans toute sa splendeur, les joues rougies par le froid. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas assez couverte pour une balade nocturne.

« Inoue !-»

« Kurosaki-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta famille pour fêter Noël ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? » le coupa-t-elle, pleine d'entrain, passant du sourire à l'inquiétude.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es sortie sans te couvrir ? Tu pourrais tomber malade ! »

Aussitôt, Orihime fut parcourue de frissons. Elle s'entoura de ses bras, baissa les yeux et tenta de s'expliquer en riant nerveusement :

« Héhé euh… je ne sais pas… j'étais entrain de regarder les étoiles et d'un coup, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise, j'ai senti que je devais sortir et j'ai marché jusqu'ici… »

Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour le voir à quelques centimètres d'elle lui déposant sa veste sur les épaules.

« Ku-Kurosaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu-Wah ! »

Ichigo la trainait à présent derrière lui :

« Je te ramène chez toi, pas question que tu restes dans ce froid plus longtemps. »

La jeune fille avait beau connaitre la nature protectrice du garçon, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Elle n'avait pas eu froid avant qu'Ichigo ne le lui fasse remarquer. Et là, c'est comme si elle était à nouveau isolée du mordant de l'hiver. L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait émanant de la veste qui l'enveloppait lui envahissait les narines… Et puis, il y avait sa main. Sa grande main qui tenait la sienne. Orihime était comme sur un nuage.

~~~~0000~~~~

Pendant tout le trajet, Ichigo avait ruminé sur l'imprudence impossible d'Orihime. Il est véritablement inévitable de s'inquiéter pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé chez la jeune fille que quelque chose le frappa.

_'Elle… elle est toute seule ? Tatsuki ne lui aurait jamais permis de sortir ainsi…'_

« Euh, Kurosaki-kun ? » s'enquit doucement la demoiselle de ses pensées devant sa soudaine immobilité.

« Ah, pardon Inoue. Te voilà rentrée. Et s'il-te-plait ne t'avise pas de ressortir en pull. » la gronda-t-il gentiment.

« Bien reçu mon capitaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Elle trouvait ce côté fraternel très mignon. Il était absolument adorable de se faire du souci pour elle. Mais son euphorie retomba quelque peu quand elle se souvint qu'ils étaient sur le point de se quitter.

« Kurosaki-kun, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta famille. C'est Noël après tout, tu dois manquer à tes sœurs. » sourit-elle timidement tout en lui rendant sa veste.

Ichigo hésitait à s'en aller, il avait cette impression qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ça le frappa quand il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de l'appartement de son ami : il était désespérément vide…

_'Elle est vraiment complètement seule… et pour combien de temps ?...'_

Soudain, son regard devint déterminé, comme s'il avait une bataille à emporter.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Inoue. Je vais y aller. » finit-il par répondre. Il reprit délicatement sa veste effleurant au passage les mains de la jeune fille.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire plein de tendresse, mais qui cachait une certaine tristesse. Non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il s'en alla.

~~~~0000~~~~

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Orihime entra doucement dans son appartement et se laissa glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée, pour se retrouver assise et s'entourer de ses bras. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait pu passer un moment seule avec son Kuroski-kun le soir de Noël. Oh, ça n'avait pas été long mais cela avait suffi à lui faire ressentir toutes sortes de choses. Sa veste chaude et remplie de son odeur, sa grande main qui avait pris la sienne, ses yeux posés sur elle, cette sensation de confort et de sécurité que lui procurait sa simple présence, et puis… Il y avait eu ce léger contact qui n'avait duré qu'un instant. Le touché subtil des doigts d'Ichigo avait provoqué comme un frisson. Pas de ceux qu'on a à cause du froid, mais de ceux qui viennent avec un sentiment d'agréable surprise.

Orihime avait envie de rester dans son petit univers de bonheur, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas de sa position, toute serrée contre la porte. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva tout de même, elle devait encore s'occuper de toute sa lessive. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers sa chambre en exécutant quelques pas de danse et fredonnant un air probablement connu d'elle seule.

~~~~0000~~~~

Il était essoufflé…

Ichigo, après avoir tourné au coin de la rue en partant de chez son amie, avait couru jusque chez lui et déclara à sa famille qu'il allait passer la soirée chez un ami, que cet ami était seul pour les fêtes et qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur de laisser passer l'occasion de passer un agréable Noël.

D'abord réticents, Isshin et Yuzu se mirent à verser des larmes de crocodile à l'idée que le garçon aux cheveux orange ait tant d'attention envers le bonheur de ses amis. Bien qu'un peu tristes que leur grand frère ne reste pas avec eux pour le repas de Noël, Karin et Yuzu tendirent le cadeau qu'elles lui avaient préparé et lui dirent de l'ouvrir quand il sera chez son ami. Après quoi Ichigo repartit en quatrième vitesse, tout en emportant tout ce dont il avait besoin.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ayant entendu sa sonnette, Orihime ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Ichigo hors d'haleine, transportant quelques sacs.

« Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » commença-t-elle, paniquée de le voir dans cet état.

« Tout va bien…huff… Inoue… J'ai juste… huff… besoin de reprendre mon souffle… »

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille confuse qui se tenait devant lui.

« Kurosaki-kun… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ? Tu es allé faire des courses ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les sacs.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo devint plus timide qu'il ne l'aie jamais été. Il bafouilla :

« Et bien… euh… en fait, comme la dinde que Yuzu nous a préparée est délicieuse, et bien… je me suis dit que peut-être… tu voudrais peut-être en goûter un morceau… enfin, si tu n'as pas encore dîné… »

Ce discours ne fit qu'empirer l'état de confusion de son amie. Il voulait qu'elle goûte à son repas de Noël, préparé par sa petite sœur, et il avait accouru juste pour ça ? C'était étrange mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle s'apprêtait à accepter le sac contenant le morceau de dinde, mais Ichigo reprit à toute allure :

« J'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'avais pas beaucoup décoré ton salon quand on est arrivé tout à l'heure, alors j'ai apporté quelques bricoles, ça te dérange si je t'aide à décorer ? »

Sur le coup, Orihime ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre devant le comportement étrange du garçon qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle se contenta de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

Non mécontent de retrouver un peu de chaleur, Ichigo réussit à se détendre un peu. Il déposa ses effets sur la table du salon, et, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste et avoir envoyé son amie à la cuisine avec la dinde, s'attela à la décoration du salon.

~~~~0000~~~~

Orihime ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était contente d'avoir son Kurosaki-kun chez elle, aussi le laissa-t-elle faire comme il l'entendait. Quand elle revint au salon, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir complètement transformé. Ichigo venait juste de déposer un dernier petit paquet sous un sapin miniature qu'il avait dû apporter. S'en fut trop pour sa curiosité :

« Kurosaki-kun, ces paquets ?... »

« Ah, ce sont mes cadeaux de la part de Karin, Yuzu et mon père, et… il y en a aussi un… pour toi… de ma part. » termina-t-il, les joues rosies.

« Mais, Kurosaki-kun, et ta famille ? Tu es sensé être avec eux pour un évènement comme Noël ! »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient content de me voir penser au bien-être de mes amis… »

« Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser passer les fêtes toute seule. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Non, la gentillesse du Shinigami Remplaçannt ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

« Voilà, j'aimerais beaucoup passer la soirée en ta compagnie. » continua le jeune homme, dont les oreilles pourraient faire pâlir une tomate. « Enfin… si tu ne veux pas, je peux repar-»

« Non ! » s'écria Orihime sans pouvoir contrôler son ardeur. Et, se calmant un peu, elle ajouta un petit et timide : « Reste… »

Et sur un sourire entendu, ils décidèrent de passer à table pour partager le merveilleux repas de fête qu'Ichigo avait apporté.

~~~~0000~~~~

Le dîner s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Cela contribua à les rendre plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Après avoir aidé son amie à faire la vaisselle, Ichigo suggéra qu'ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux. A cette proposition, il vit les yeux d'Orihime étinceler. Ce qui le fit sourire :

_'Elle est si…'_

Les mots lui manquaient tellement il y en avait qui pourraient la décrire, et à la fois, aucun n'était suffisant. Au moment de s'asseoir au pied du tout petit sapin, la jeune fille sursauta :

« Ah ! Attends-moi un instant, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et sous le regard inquisiteur du garçon, son amie disparut quelques instant dans sa chambre, avant de revenir avec un cadeau soigneusement emballé. Elle déposa près des autres et déclara :

« Voilà ! Maintenant on peut commencer ! Vas-y Kurosaki-kun, déballe les tiens ! »

Elle paraissait si enthousiaste qu'Ichigo s'exécuta.

Il prit le paquet que ses sœurs lui avaient donné avant de partir : c'était une nouvelle écharpe, des gants et un bonnet orné du numéro 15. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant que c'était surement une idée de Yuzu. Il avait perdu son ancienne écharpe et sa petite sœur s'inquiétait de sa santé. Ce fut ensuite le tour du paquet qu'Isshin avait glissé dans ses sacs avant qu'il ne quitte la maison : sous le regard très amusé d'Orihime, Ichigo découvrit que son abruti de père lui avait offert un ours en peluche. Un mot l'accompagnait :

_« J'ai remarqué que le lion en peluche de Yuzu se retrouvait souvent dans ta chambre. Oh ! Mon petit garçon ! Il fallait me le dire que tu te sentais si seul ! Alors Papa a décidé de te faire plaisir : dis bonjour à Mr Teddy, ton nouveau compagnon !_

_Signé : Super Papa»_

Honteux et complètement embarrassé par les idioties de son géniteur, Ichigo s'empressa de fourrer l'ours et le mot dans le sac le plus proche. Les joues encore rouges, les bras croisés, il s'adressa à son amie qui devait de retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire :

« Bon, à ton tour maintenant. »

« Je propose qu'on se donne nos cadeaux et qu'on les ouvre en même temps ! Ce sera plus amusant ! » s'exclama Orihime.

Les deux adolescents prirent chacun leurs paquets respectifs avant de compter jusqu'à trois et les échanger. Ils les déballèrent simultanément, et chacun fut agréablement surpris. Orihime lui avait offert un polo blanc et orange sur lequel elle avait elle-même cousu le visage renfrogné miniature du garçon ainsi qu'un mini Zangetsu, au niveau de la poitrine. C'était simple et original à la fois, et il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût.

La jeune fille était toujours en admiration devant son cadeau quand il releva les yeux. Un sourire vint gracier ses lèvres quand il la vit faire de même en prenant délicatement le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert : il avait fait faire une petite fleur turquoise identique aux éternelles épingles à cheveux de son amie, entourée d'un anneau sur lequel étaient gravés les mots :

« _Je te protégerai_ »

A la lecture de cette phrase familière, elle questionna Ichigo du regard. Le garçon détourna les yeux, rattrapé par la timidité :

« Comme ça, si jamais quelque chose devait arriver… Non. » se reprit-il, la regardant alors dans les yeux. « Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je veux juste renouveler la promesse que je t'ai faite, et je veux que tu t'en souviennes à n'importe quel moment… dès que tu en as besoin… »

Sa voix se faisait de moins en moins audible au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, proportionnellement aux joues d'Orihime qui rougissaient à vue d'œil. Un silence gêné s'installa mais fut vite brisé quand Ichigo demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. Il voulait essayer son nouveau polo.

~~~~0000~~~~

Restée seule dans son salon, Orihime contemplait rêveusement les flocons qui continuaient de tomber abondamment au dehors. Elle se demandait si c'était possible d'être plus heureuse qu'au moment présent. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit le jeune homme revenir de la salle de bains. Elle se retourna et put constater que son cadeau lui allait comme un gant.

« Ah ! Je suis contente qu'il t'aille si bien, Kurosaki-kun ! J'avais tellement peur d'avoir rater les coutures, et tu aurais été fâché d'avoir une amie qui t'offre des cadeaux aussi affreux, et bla bla bla »

Soulagée et nerveuse à la fois, elle continua de débiter sans s'arrêter. Ce qui causa à Ichigo de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant devant la modestie maladive de la jeune fille.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose pendu au plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment ça avait bien pu arriver là mais cette vue lui fit soudain prendre une décision qui fit rosir ses pommettes.

« Inoue » appela-t-il, interrompant le flot de parole de son amie. « Approche. »

Elle obéit et vint se poster devant Ichigo. Ce dernier ne dit plus rien et se contenta de pointer le plafond du doigt. Et quand Orihime leva les yeux à son tour, son teint changea de couleur à la vue du bouquet de gui pendu au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Euh… Kurosa-»

« Ichigo » la coupa-t-il. « Tu peux m'appeler Ichigo… Orihime. »

Et doucement, elle le vit rapprocher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore touchées qu'elle se sentait déjà sombrer dans le pur bonheur qui l'accueillait en ce jour de Noël. Fermant les yeux, elle goûta avec délice au baiser que lui offrait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qui dura, et qui dura.

~~~~0000~~~~

Les passants possédant ne fut-ce qu'un peu de reiatsu pouvaient voir s'échapper de la maison d'Inoue Orihime, un papillon noir, qui ne tarda pas à se poser sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme en kimono noir, accompagnée d'un grand homme à la chevelure écarlate.

« Joyeux Noël, Renji » sourit tendrement la petite Shinigami.

« Joyeux Noël, Rukia » lui répondit-il, l'entourant de ses bras.

FIN


End file.
